ogamefandomcom-20200223-history
Combat
Combat takes place when an attacking fleet reaches its destination. Sides In combat, there are two sides: the attacker and the defender. There is the possibility that the attacker has launched his fleets against a planet with no defense or ships, in which case he automatically wins the combat. But otherwise, if the defender has ships or defence on his planet, each side will fire upon the enemy. If Alliance Combat System is enabled in the universe, there can be multiple attackers and defenders. How it works Before we can understand how combat works, we have to know each unit has three basic parameters that affect combat: Weapon Power (aka Weaponry), Shield Power (aka Shielding) and Hull plating. There is a fourth parameter, Rapid Fire, but it's not that important for a basic understanding of combat. Every round, all participating units shoot at a randomly chosen enemy unit. The damage that is dealt is equal to the Weaponry of the shooting unit, and is first subtracted to the Shielding of the target unit. If Shielding reaches zero, what's left of the damage is dealt to Hull Plating. At the end of the round, the units that have received damage above the 30% of its initial Hull plating have a 100 - Percentage\ of\ Hull\ left percent chance to explode. The surviving units will have their shielding restored. After the combat the defensive structures have a 70% chance that they will be repairable ( re-built). Example round Attacking Unit: Weaponry:2200, Shielding:300, Hull:6000 Defending Unit: Weaponry:250, Shielding:1000, Hull:2000 First round takes place, each ship fires against each other. Just before the round ends, the numbers are like this: Attacking Unit: Weaponry:2200, Shielding:50, Hull:6000 Defending Unit: Weaponry:250, Shielding:0, Hull:800 The attacker has 100% of its hull plating, so gets no chance of exploding. Otherwise, the defender has left only 40% of its initial hull plating, so it will have a 60% chance to explode. If the defending unit explodes, combat is over because there are no more units in the defender's side. If it survives, shielding is restored and a second round will start. Attacking Unit: Weaponry:2200, Shielding:300, Hull:6000 Defending Unit: Weaponry:250, Shielding:1000, Hull:800 There can be a maximum amount of 6 rounds in any combat. There is always at least 1 round, even if the defender doesn't have any ships or defense. After the combat is over, there can be 3 results: 1) The attacker wins. In this case, the attacker will pillage resources from the defender's planet. The maximum amount of resources he can pillage even if he has sufficient Cargo Capacity, is one half of the total amount of each resource. If there are multiple attackers, resources will be spread evenly. 2) Defender wins. Nothing happens. A Debris Field is created. 3) Draw. If after six rounds there is no winner, a draw is produced. The remaining attacking ships return to the planet they came from with empty hands. When the combat is over, the rest of the ships (not defense) destroyed in the clash are thrown into a Debris Field floating near the planet where the combat took place. The exception to this are universes with defense into DF enabled. When a combat takes place, all participating parties receive a Combat Report. It should be noted, however, that one exception to an attack draining the shield of a unit is the Bouncing Effect. This happens if any attack's power constitutes a total of less than 1% of the defender's shielding, which totally negates that one attack. See also *Combat simulator Combat